


Nightmare

by Panda_Blitz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, sister fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Blitz/pseuds/Panda_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 14 year old Leila Haley Stark discovered she was a mutant, she fled. Now after six years at Xavier's school for the gifted, she knew she had to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Today is the anniversary of the disappearance of Leila Haley Stark. Six years ago today, one Leila Stark disappeared from her home in Malibu, California at around 4AM and since then, her brother, Tony Stark, has been looking for her since.” The news reporter said as a picture a 21 year old woman appeared on screen. Her shoulder length brown hair was shining as she flashed them a white smile. 

“Even though Leila Stark was declared dead, Tony Stark hasn't given up his search for his sister in private.” The reporter went on. “But if your out there Leila Stark, we hope you are safe and you return to us soon.” With that, another larger picture flashed on the screen before the reporter went onto another subject. A woman sighed and reclined further onto the couch, her hand coming up to push her brown hair away from her eyes. 

“Darling..” A male voice interrupted her mental thoughts, “You have to stop doing this to yourself.” The woman looked over the couch and locked eyes with a dark haired, scruffy, dangerous looking man. She gave him a small smile. 

“I can't Logan.” She answered, “Tony wouldn't understand.” Logan narrowed his eyes and moved towards her. 

“Leila.” Logan growled, “He's your only family and if all the things you constantly say about him is true, then he would accept you, understand you.” Leila looked away and shook her head. 

“I can't.” Leila mumbled. Logan knelled in front of her. Even though he was knelling, she still had to look up to see his face. 

“Leila... if I knew I family, even one, out there.” Logan murmured, “I would do anything to make sure we saw each other. Even if it was just for Christmas or a birthday.” Leila closed her eyes. Logan had no memory of a family. No way of knowing if he left behind a loved one.   
He craved a family. Maybe that was the reason he always came back to the school. 

Leila looked over his shoulder and saw a recent video of Tony talking about her to a reporter. 

“My sister is alive and I will find her.” Tony said before looking into the camera. “Leila Love... wherever you are, I will find you and bring you home.” A tear rolled down her face which Logan wiped away with his thumb. 

“You're right Logan... I need to go home.” Logan grinned and nodded. 

“Good choice kid.”


	2. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila is taken back by Wolverine and learns something bad has happened.

“Thanks again Professor Xavier.” Leila Stark smiled down at her teacher and father figure. The older man in the wheelchair, professor Xavier returned her smile and clasped her hands in his. 

“It's been an absolute pleasure to have you in my school Leila Stark, even though it was under certain circumstances.” He said, “You're welcome back here anytime.” Logan wheeled a motorcycle towards them, a frown on his face as he studied the bike.  
What was attached to his bike was causing his displeasure. A sidecar. 

“Is this really necessary?” He demanded. Scott Summers or Cyclops rolled his eyes. 

“Yes Logan. Leila can't bring her bag and sit on the back of the bike. A sidecar is the safest second best.” Logan glared over at Scott. The argument from this morning still fresh on his mind. Scott wanted them to take a large, shiny and most important then all, safe truck but Logan had scoffed at that. 

“Whatever.” He grumbled, “Hurry Leila, we have to leave.” Logan grabbed her duffel bag and stuffed it into the sidecar's storage department. Leila turned to her other teachers and friends and felt her eyes welling up with tears. Ororo Munroe smiled and enveloped the young woman in her arms. 

“This isn't goodbye.” Storm said, “Just a see you later.” Leila nodded and stepped back. 

“See you later Storm.” Leila replied. She looked at Jean Grey and gave the woman a hug. Next came Scott who awkwardly gave her a hug back.  
Last came her only close friend in the school. Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin. He was the only one brave enough to approach her after the student body found out she was related to Tony Stark. He stuck with her not because of the money, which she didn't even have, but because of who she was. 

“Like Ms. Munroe said.” Peter said after he swept her up in a hug. Leila wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on like a monkey. He was a lot taller then her 5'3 figure. “This isn't goodbye.” He let her go but not before placing a kiss to the side of her head. 

“I swear to you, ma bichette.” Peter murmured into her ear, “We will see each other again.” Peter and her were lovers/girlfriend/boyfriend once upon a time. A few years after she arrived at the school but... they were better off being friends but the terms of endearments stuck. 

“Take care Peter.” Leila laid her head on his chest and sniffled. “I hope that promise sticks, mon grand.” Peter taught her a few words in french and mon grand stuck. It meant 'My big guy' in french, as his endearment to her was ma bichette, meaning my little doe.

Peter turned her around and gently pushed her towards Logan. Leila giggled through her tears and climbed into the sidecar as Logan straddled the bike and started it with a kick. Leila buckled herself in with one hand as she waved goodbye with her other, even as Logan jammed a helmet over her head. Her professors and friend waved back as Leila and Logan left the school. 

)Break)

 

Leila fell on her back on the bed of the small, dingy hotel room with a tired sigh. They had been on the road for two weeks now, a good seven hours each day.  
Before they left, Logan told her that if the weather held, they could be in Malibu in four weeks or so but for now... it was old, dank but cheap, the hotels that were usually located around a bar.

The jingling of keys caught her attention. Leila sat up and smiled when Logan clambered inside, shaking his head and spraying rain water everywhere. 

“It's pissing out there.” He grumbled and dropped the grocery bags on the small rickety dinning table. Logan made the five minute trip there and back from the corner store to grab a few cans of food and snacks that would be their dinner for the next day or so.

“We could have taken the truck that Scott offered us.” Leila teased. Logan's eye twitched before he roughly shook his head. Leila rolled her eyes with a smile.  
Logan refused the truck for two reasons. First, Scott offered it to them. Wolverine wouldn't touch anything with a ten foot pole if Scott offered it to him.  
Second, the Harley was new. Barely road tested as Logan told her. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the bike. So, when it rained like it was doing now, they had to pull over to cover the bike and to seek shelter.

“Shut your mouth and come grab your dinner.” Logan muttered. 

(Break(

Leila Stark gripped the edges of the sidecar, knuckles white. Her blue eyes wide from inside her helmet. She squeaked as Logan pumped the engine, causing the bike to roar as it picked up speed. She faintly heard Logan chuckle before the bike picked up speed again, soaring across the asphalt.  
Logan slowed the bike down as they came up to more traffic. Leila breathed out and slowly relaxed her grip on the sidecar. 

“Relax a little Nightmare. I ain't gonna kill you.” Logan called over the wind. Leila growled and was so tempted to flash Logan a few nightmares of his own.

(Break)

“Almost there.” Leila murmured to herself, having no worries if Logan heard her or not, but she doubt it. The motorcycle was roaring down the road, the engine rumbling loudly. Other vehicles drove by and passed them,the numbers of cars rising with each miles towards Malibu. 

Logan slowed the bike down and drove it towards a gas station, stopping before a pump and shutting the engine off. Leila took her helmet off before climbing out of the sidecar and stretching with a groan. Logan stood, his back cracking with a groan. 

“Here Darling.” Logan said and held out a debit card to Leila. “70 in gas and grab me a water. Get whatever you want.” Leila grabbed the card before placing her helmet in the sidecar and walking inside the gas station. It wasn't busy at all, the only person inside was a pimply teen, head down as he texted on his phone.

“70 on pump three please.” She said, holding out the debit card. The teen looked up and his eyes widened. He leered at her as his eyes swept her body. Leila cleared her throat and shoved the card out again. He fumbled for the card but quickly swiped it, adding 70 into the register. 

“Thanks.” Leila muttered, accepting the card back. She walked down the aisle, grabbing random snacks and piling them in her arms. She grabbed three bottles of water before making her way back to the register. Leila laid the stuff down and waited as the kid scanned them.  
Leila lazily scanned the nearby shelves, seeing if anything caught her eyes and caused her stomach to rumble happily. Today's headlines had her heart leaping into her throat. 

'Tony Stark still missing.' It read in bold, black lettering. Leila grabbed the paper and scanned the article. Her stomach started cramping as her breath picked up. She fisted the paper with one hand and dug out a handful of bills from her pocket, throwing them down on the paper. 

“Lady!” The kid yelled but she ignored him. Leila ran from the gas station and yelled Logan's name. Logan reared up, eyes wide. He straightened from where he was leaning against the pumps. 

“What's wrong?” Leila braked to a stop beside him and shoved the paper in his face. Logan grabbed the paper and read it quickly. 

“Leila..” He murmured in sympathy. Leila shook her head and hopped into the car. 

“Hurry Logan.” She commanded, pushing her helmet down her head. “We need to get there. Now.” Logan nodded and straddled the bike. He kicked it started, taking a quick glance towards Leila to see if she was seated, before peeling away from the gas station. 

(Break) 

The familiar roar of the engine and the feel of the road would have usually calmed Leila but not today. She could feel her control on her powers slowly slip for the first time in years. Darkness seemed to creep into her mind as she read the paper.  
Leila clenched her eyes closed and fisted the paper.  
Her brother had been missing for weeks now and she hadn't known about it. Leila didn't bother watching T.V that much and she didn't use her phone to surf the web. She never read the paper, she just stuck to her novels. 

She couldn't remember much about her parents. Leila had been a mistake, a mix up of medications and voila, Leila was created. Their parents had died in a fatal car accident when she was only 5 and when Tony was 20. A rather large age gap between the siblings.  
But Tony loved her dearly. He had instantly taken a shine to her when his mother showed her to him at the hospital. A small, wiggling bundle of pink flesh wrapped in a soft pink blanket. 

Howard and Maria handed her off to a nursemaid the minute they returned home but Tony kept close to her. He would take her down to his lab/workshop and show her various projects that he was working on. He was more of a family then her mother and father was.  
Then when their parents died, Obadiah Stane would have gladly shipped her off to a boarding school but Tony refused, even when he had Stark Industry to look after.  
Leila grew up surrounded by Tony's love and affection. He made sure she could take apart an engine and put it back together, create a robot out a spare parts and get herself out a tricky situations. She did after all inherited her father's brains and Tony's drive to knowledge. 

At 11, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was hired by Tony by mistake but it turned out that it was his greatest mistake of his life. The three of them got along greatly. Pepper wasn't swayed by Tony's pickup lines or leering looks and Leila got a woman to look up to as a role model.  
But when Leila turned 16, her powers emerged. 

“We're almost there kid!” Logan shouted over the wind. Leila looked up but kept her eyes closed. Professor Xavier's lessons drifted into her mind, bursting passed the inky nightmares and started to slowly push them down. The familiar scent of the ocean flooded into Leila's senses, helping the calm her powers. The bike leaned to the side and started up a long winding road. Even after six years, everything still looked the same. Leila felt her heart pick up as Logan stopped the bike before a large metal gate. 

“Mr. Stark isn't taking any visitors at the moment.” A very familiar voice announced from a gate speaker to their right. “Please try again later.” Leila couldn't help it as a smile crept onto her face. She hopped out of the sidecar and approached a black box beside the large rolling gate. 

“JARVIS, identity code 'Leila3864A43S45'” She spoke clearly into the speaker. Silence met her response before a chiming sounded and the gate slowly started to open. 

“Welcome back Ms. Stark. Can I say, it's good to hear your voice.” JARVIS said. Leila grinned. 

“It's good to hear yours as well JARVIS.” Leila said back before walking back over to the sidecar. She hopped in and Logan drove the bike towards the house. 

“Who was that?” Logan asked after a few seconds.

“That was JARVIS. An A.I Tony created many years ago.” Leila answered. Logan nodded. It took another few minutes before they reached the house. Leila directed him to park the bike off to the side before he turned it off with a sigh. 

“What now Darling?” He asked. Leila climbed out and took off her helmet.

“I gotta find Pepper.” Leila said, “She would know exactly what's happening.” She left the helmet in the sidecar and grabbed one of her bags. Logan reached over and grabbed the other, hefting it up onto his shoulder. They walked towards the house and Leila opened it with a twist of her wrist. 

“Welcome back Ms. Stark.” JARVIS said the instant they walked into the house. Leila dropped her bag by the door and sighed. 

“Hello JARVIS. Allow me to introduce you to Logan or Wolverine. He's a good friend of mine and allowed any where in the house.” 

“Very good Ms. Stark.” JARVIS answered.

“Where is Pepper?” Leila directed Logan towards the kitchen. She knew that he was probably starving and would get grumpy if not fed. He nodded and stalked towards the kitchen. 

“Ms. Potts is currently with Mr. Rhodes.” The A.I answered. Leila sat on the couch and nodded. 

“Bring up all information on Tony. One day before he went missing.” Leila ordered. The windows around her dimmed as images and newspaper clipping popped up. Leila fell into a familiar routine Tony taught her all those years ago. Taking in information as quickly as it came up and storing it away. 

“Mr. Stark received an award on the night of Friday May 23, presented by Mr. Rhodes.” A image enlarged, showing Rhodey and Obadiah Stane shaking hands. “On Saturday May 24, Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes took Mr. Stark's private jet to Afganstian to demonstrate the Jericho missile.” Another image overtook the first, this one with Tony throwing out his arms as the land behind him exploded. “Later that afternoon, his convoy was attacked and Mr. Stark has not been heard of since.” 

“What has the military been doing?” Leila asked. “What has Rhodey been doing?” 

“Mr. Rhodes has personally been trying to find Mr. Stark since the incident occurred.” JARVIS said. Leila deflated against the couch and sighed. 

“JARVIS?” Leila murmured, “Can you ask Pepper to come the mansion? Don't tell her I’m here.” I should do that in person. 

“Certainly Ms. Stark.” JARVIS answered. Footsteps came towards her before a hand was placed on her shoulder. Logan squeezed her shoulder in support before coming around and sitting beside her.

“Here kid.” He offered her a plate of steaming rice in some sort of sauce with large chunks of cubed meat. Leila instantly recognized Pepper's home cooked meal that she made for Tony. 

“The fridge is stuffed with food.” Logan commented, shoveling his own food into his mouth. “Everything from breakfast to dessert.” Pepper always did cook when under stress, something she got from her mother was what Pepper told her one afternoon, a day after Tony did something really bad. 

“Pepper is coming over.” Leila warned him, “Just don't go slicing her head off or anything thing like that.” Logan gave her a wolfish grin before going back to his snack. Leila had JARVIS take down all the news reports and restore the windows.  
It took an hour before Pepper arrived with Happy Hogan in tow, Tony's bodyguard/driver since forever now. Logan heard them first, getting to his feet and backing away slightly, body tense and looking for a threat. Leila stood and walked around the couch and stopped in the middle of the room. 

She had been going over in her mind about their first meeting in 6 years would be like. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she was wringing her hands. 

“Relax Leila.” Logan murmured behind her. She heard the door open and the echoing of heels before Pepper rounded the corner. The red headed woman stopped short when she caught sight of Leila, her eyes widening. Happy almost bumped into her before he caught himself. 

“Wha-” He looked up and saw her. He inhaled sharply and pushed Pepper behind her, hands going to the gun on his side. Logan saw this as an threat, rushing forwards and placing himself between Happy and Leila. He growled and raised his hands, unsheathing his claws with one swift movement. The clinking sound seemed to vibrate against the room as Happy pulling the safety off. 

“Stop!” Pepper and Leila yelled at the same time. Leila grabbed his right arm and tried to tug him back as Pepper touched Happy's shoulder. 

“Logan stop. He was just doing his job.” Leila said. Logan growled again before huffing, lowering his hands and sheathing his claws. Happy slowly lowered the gun after flicking the safety back on. Pepper shouldered Happy aside and locked eyes with the other woman.  
Pepper gasped after a few seconds, raising a hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. 

“Leila?” Pepper whispered. At her whispered name, Leila broke down. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. 

“Pepper.” Leila cried back. Pepper bolted forwards and before Leila knew it, she was crushed against Pepper's chest, her head on her shoulder as both women sobbed. Leila felt grounded in Pepper's arms and she wrapped her arms around Pepper's neck. 

“Oh Leila.” Pepper murmured before leaning back to look over Leila. “Tony and I just knew you weren’t dead. He always knew.” Leila nodded, raising her hand to wipe her eyes. 

“Where have you been?” Pepper asked. Leila shook her head and attempted a small smile. 

“It's a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes it so far. Still needing a beta. Just someone to go through it to look for misspelled words and double added words.


	3. Pepper Learns The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila returns home and explains to Pepper what has happened.

Pepper wasn't horrified or disgusted by Leila's mutant powers like she thought she would be. Pepper was silent for a few moments before smiling. 

“I always knew something was special about you.” Was her response. Leila grinned and hugged Pepper again. Logan was leaning against the wall a few meters away, scanning the two figures but his eyes kept going to Happy and his gun.  
Happy was equally wary of Logan, staring at his hands and scowling. Leila grabbed Pepper's hand and squeezed them. 

“Tell me,” Leila demanded, “What has been happening with Tony? JARVIS has filled me in about what happened but is there any more I need to know?” Pepper's eyes filled with tears again but she shook her head. 

“JARVIS knows just as much as I do. Rhodey is doing everything he can to find Tony but Afganstian is just big.” Leila had suspected Pepper had a feelings for Tony since a few months after she started to work as his assistant and it looked like she still did. 

“Tony is strong Pepper. If he's anything like I still remember him to be, he will find a way back.” Leila said. Pepper sniffled but nodded. 

“Of course. Tony is Tony.” Pepper said more to reassure herself then Leila. 

“You think he would mind if I stayed here? I can find a hotel of course but...” Leila asked. Fire flared in Pepper's eyes as she frantically shook her head. 

“Tony would kill me if he found out you slept in a hotel.” Pepper argued. “You and your guest are more then welcomed here. Leila, this is your home too.” Pepper stood and grabbed Leila's hand, tugging her to her feet.

“Tony added a few things to your room but kept everything generally the same.” Pepper led her towards the stairs. Wolverine and Happy straightened at the same time and followed the women, both regarding each other with suspicion as they lugged Leila's bags up the stairs.  
Leila walked the familiar hallway towards her bedroom. Framed art hung on the walls, mostly new but a few were still the same from six years ago. They passed Tony's closed bedroom door and stopped at the door just across from his. Leila blushed a shade of red at what met her eyes. 

A gruff laugh came from behind her. Her bedroom door was layered in band and movie posters, posters overlapping other posters. From Linkin Park and Kelly Clarkson to Nickelback and Pink. A few movie posters could be seen from behind the many music posters. 

“I was a kid Logan.” Leila reminded. More laughs from behind her, this time with Pepper joining in. Leila rolled her eyes and opened her door. JARVIS immediately undimmed the floor to ceiling windows, letting sunlight stream in and lighten the room.  
Leila felt her eyes tear up again at the very familiar sight and feel of her old room. 

“Tony installed holographic floors and walls.” Pepper commented as they stepped into the bedroom, “And he made sure it was kept clean.” At the far end of the bedroom, a spiraling staircase led up to an elevated floor which held her queen sized circle bed with a dark cherry oak nightstand and a smallish bookcase.  
Below the elevated floor was the bathroom which held a large jacuzzi, a toilet and a clear windowed four person shower. 

Backless dark wooden, ceiling to floor bookcases framed the light purple and white colored wall with hundreds of books crammed in. A light purple loveseat was placed on a rug in front of a small coffee table in the opposite corner of the bedroom stairs and overlooked the Malibu ocean.  
Another door led to a large walk in closest/makeup room.  
Black twisted metal in the shape of reaching trees hung on the wall that held the entrance door. The floor was white holographic tiled and was complimented by a few light purple fuzzy rugs.

More band/movie poster finished the teen room. Leila heard Logan whistle behind her.

“Wow Darling, I’m impressed.” He said and dropped her bags by the door. 

“Tony and I designed it together.” Leila murmured, lost in memory as she walked further into the room. “Took a few weeks but we finally came up with a design that both of us liked.” She could remember many late nights that Tony spent with her in this room, pouring over notes and papers or tools as they created their own electronics for SI.  
Tony never did let her get involve with the weapon side of SI, preferring her to stay far away from the violence. 

With the sight of her bedroom, her walls started to crack again. 

“Why don't we find you a bedroom, Mr. Logan.” Pepper broke in, seeing that Leila was breaking and wanted to give her privacy. “You must be tired.” Logan hesitated but nodded. 

“I'll see you later Darling.” Logan said. Leila nodded and heard the three of them leaving, her bedroom door closing with a quite thump. Leila walked the length of the room and started up the stairs, running her hand up the wooden railing.  
Pictures met her eyes when she took the last step up. Blown up photographs and smaller ones were taped on the back wall by her bed. Pictures of her with Tony at home, at the amusement park with college friend Rhodey, at the zoo and aquarium.  
Leila sprawled over Tony as they both laughed at their clumsy behavior. Her and Pepper eating an ice cream cone with Tony smiling in the background.  
Leila toed off her shoes and collapsed on her perfectly made bed. She sighed and curled up, wrapping her arms around herself and closing her eyes. 

It was then her control broke and her mutant powers spilled out. Liquid black tar seemed to ooze from her walls, starting from the corners and trickling down in great gobs, hitting the floor and pooling. Figures started tearing themselves from the pools, growling and moaning as they crawled out.  
The figures of tar took shape into monstrous black beasts made out of the tar. 

Four legged creatures with skulls for heads and sharp pointed teeth. Long limb bipedal monsters with long sharp talons that clicked together. Limbless nightmares with skinny wings that flew around the room with lazily flaps. One of the monsters broke away from the rest. This one looked like a wolf except it was much larger, the size of a draft horse. It had two heads, each with long curved fangs that extended passed the lower jaw. A long tail swung back and fourth and ended in an scorpion point. Each paw had three large talons that spread with each step but like all the other monsters, it was completely made up of the tar like substance.  
The tar dripped from it's muzzles and black eye holes as it approached the bed and Leila. Leila opened her eyes when it touched her leg with a low rumbling growl. 

This was Leila's power. She created the very things that were in people's nightmares and this monster? It was her own nightmare. She used to fear this creature when she was a mere child but now, she grew used to it. She named it Colby after her childhood teddy bear. 

Leila reached out, her hands passing through the dripping tar like it wasn't even there and touched the nearest head, laying her palm on it's snout. 

“I'm okay.” She whispered, her voice clogged with emotions. “I'm safe.” One head growled as the other scanned the area. The other creatures stalked the room, mapping out the area before settling down. Her nightmare stepped up onto the bed and plopped down beside her.  
Leila closed her eyes and breathed out deeply. 

“Ms. Stark? Is everything alright?” JARVIS asked, breaking the growling and rumblings of the nightmares. Colby lifted his right head and snarled up at the ceiling. Leila laid a hand on the left head and shushed it.

“I'm okay JARVIS.” Leila replied, “Take note that the energy you're reading right now is normal. The creatures you are scanning are our friends. Not enemies.” 

“Very good Ms. Stark.” JARVIS said. Colby growled but laid his heads back down. 

(Break)

Leila dragged herself up out of her pit of wallowing an hour later, taking control of her powers and causing the nightmare monsters to slowly disappear, disintegrating.  
Colby left her with a growl. 

She opened the door and made her way down two flights of stairs, ignoring Logan, Pepper and Happy in the living room and going down the stairs to Tony's lab.  
Through the wall to ceiling glass, the lab looked the same. Better and improved equipment but the layout, the core looked the same. 

Leila punched in her security code, praying it was still the same as last time. The lab door opened with a 'swoosh.' The lights flickered on as she stepped inside and she was washed in the welcoming scent of oil and sweat. 

“Leila.” She jumped at the sound of her brother's voice, turning her back and fourth, looking for the voice until she saw a hologram light up in the far back. 

“Tony..” She whispered back. The hologram was pacing, arms crossing and uncrossing as he grumbled. Leila moved around tables and old car parts until she was a few feet from the holographic Tony. He looked awful, obviously very drunk with a half empty Vodka bottle clutched in one hand.  
His hair was tangled and dirty, smudges of oil and grease on his clothes. 

“If your watching this,” He whipped around to face where she was standing, “That means either I’m missing and haven't interacted with JARVIS for more then two weeks or I’m dead.” He sighed and his holographic image staggered over to a holographic chair and sat down, the bottle falling from his grasp and spilling it's content on the floor. 

“If it's the second reason.. I’m sorry.” Tony whispered, dragging a hand through his hair. “It's not something I wanted for you to come home to.” He chuckled. “I always knew you were alive. No one else believed me, not even Pepper.” He laughed again. “I mean, Ms. Potts.” 

Leila closed her eyes as tears started again. Seeing her brother like this, looking so broken and lost, was hard. To her, he was the strongest person she knew. 

“... I thought of so many things I wanted to say if we saw each other again but... I love you Leila Love.” Tony lifted his head and smiled. The hologram flickered and went out.

“Recording of Tony Stark for Leila Stark ended.” JARVIS announced. A quiet beep sounded from behind her as something nudged the back of her legs.  
Leila turned and saw a single armed robot behind her, little claws clicking together as it beeped up at her. 

“Hey Dummy.” Leila croaked, voice clogged with emotions. Tony's first real AI robot beeped before nudging her legs with a wheeled chair again. She gratefully sat down and sighed, absently raising her hand and patting the bot. Another one wheeled towards her, a box of tissues clutched in his claws. 

“Thank you Butterfingers.” Butterfingers dropped the box on her lap before wheeling towards a broom. Leila shook herself out of her depressing thoughts and wheeled toward the main computer. With a single swipe of her finger, the screens around her sprung to life. 

“Time to wake up JARVIS.” Leila called out. The main screen asked for a pass code and Leila typed in hers. The computer accepted it. 

“I need to know of Tony as anything at all that can be tracked. Cellphone, his watch, hell, even his underwear.” JARVIS brought up a map and scanned the area. 

“Mr. Stark's watch is not emitting a signal.” JARVIS announced after a minute. 

“Show me the last signal.” The map zoomed in on Afganstian before zooming into a spot where a red light was blinking. In small letters, the name Tony Stark was above the dot. Leila tapped her fingers on the desk and sighed. 

“Keep looking for a signal JARVIS and alert me when you find one.” 'Because you will.' 

“Already running ma'am.” JARVIS said. Leila leaned back against the chair and smiled up at the ceiling.

“You're the best JARVIS.” A tugging on her top made her look down. 

“Dummy!” The robot cocked it's arm like head and beeped happily. Leila remembered many nights that Tony and her stayed up and tinkered on Dummy's body or programming into the wee hours into the morning. Dummy had been one of her best friends growing up since Tony built him when he was younger.  
Dummy had been one of things she had missed terribly when she left.

“You look good Dummy. Tony's been looking after you then.” She reached out and patted his head as he beeped happily and leaned into her touch. They stayed like that for several minutes, Leila taking comfort in Dummy's familiar touch. 

“Good boy Dummy.” 

(Break)

A solid month passed before Leila insisted the Logan had to leave. She could see that he was getting restless, pacing around the house and outside, sniffing the air and clenching his hands every few minutes. Getting Professor Xavier's phone call just pushed her decision.  
Leila finally cornered him in the kitchen where he was savagely biting into a sandwich.

“You need to leave Logan.” Leila said while crossing her arms. He glanced over at her, his frown deepening. Logan immediately shook his head. 

“No.” He growled. Leila grinned and walked over to him, stepping up behind him and wrapping her arms around his middle. He stiffened for a few seconds before puffing out a breath and relaxing. 

“I can't leave you Darling.” He murmured, setting down his sandwich and placing his hand on one of hers. “Not with your brother still missing.”

“I know about the phone call.” She commented. “Professor Xavier needs you back, yes?” Logan was silent for a few moments before nodding. 

“Did he found something?” Another nod. Leila sighed and rested her head on his back. Logan turned around in her arms and wrapped his own around her. Leila smiled and laid her head down.  
This was a perk of being part of Logan's 'Pack'. Even though his pack was small, very small as it only consisted of her and Rouge, he was very protected of what he considered his. 

“I'll be fine Logan.” She insisted. “I have Pepper and Happy and Rhodey might be stopping by soon. I'll be safe.” She heard him suppress a growl deep in his chest.

“Fine but I will be back after I’m done with whatever Xavier has found.” He grumbled. Leila leaned back to reveal a grin. 

“Deal.” Logan rolled his eyes and sighed. 

(Break)

“You call me for anything, got it kid?” Logan demanded as he straddled his bike, the now familiar motor rumbled soothingly beneath him.  
Leila nodded and tried to blink away her tears she felt forming in her eyes. She would miss Logan but the Wolverine wasn't meant to be held down for long. 

“Of course Logan.” She replied, “You'll get so sick and tired of hearing my voice that you won't pick up the phone anymore.” Logan reached over and ruffled her hair. 

“Be careful Nightmare.” Was his last words before he settled on the seat and peeled off down the driveway. She waved after him until he was just a speck in the distance before she lowered her arm with a sigh. Leila clenched her fist together and tried to keep the panic down.  
This would be the first time in 5 and a half years that she would be alone with her powers, no one from the school to help her if she needed it. 

“Ma'am.” JARVIS interrupted her thoughts over the outdoor speakers. “Ms. Potts requests me to inform you that she will be bringing some takeout for supper.” Leila nodded, knowing that JARVIS could see her. 

“Thanks J.” She answered. “Anything on the scanners?” She knew that the answer would be the same as it was a few hours ago, the same it was a month ago but... 

“Unfortunately not.” JARVIS said. She sighed and walked back inside, already missing Logan's presence so she did what she normally did when she was bored or nervous, she tinkered like her brother and her father. Leila walked down the stairs into Tony's workshop and directed Dummy and Butterfingers to bring her a few parts.  
Within an hour she had drawn up a blue print with the help of JARVIS.

“Hmmm.” She murmured, glancing over the prints. “I think I’ve been spending to much time with children.” JARVIS scanned the prints and put them in 3D before her. A not so simple diagram of a baby monitor met her gaze. Capable of video and audio along with scanners that watched for baby's breathing, temperature and room temperature. 

Leila spun the image around, making a few more changes before deciding it was perfect. 

“Ms. Potts is requesting your presence for supper ma'am.” JARVIS said. Leila nodded.

“Save it then J, under my name please.” With that, she pushed herself away from the desk and made her way upstairs. Pepper was placing Chinese takeout containers on the kitchen island, a frown on her face as she continuously glanced over at the shut off television.  
Leila paused, cocking her head. 

“What's wrong Pepper?” She asked. In her years at the school, she learned how to read body language. It was pretty much mandatory when dealing with mutant children. Leila sat down at the island and grabbed a takeout container. 

“Obadiah Stane.” Pepper's growl would have made Logan proud. 

Leila frowned down at her takeout. She remembered Obadiah clearly. Remembered how he tried to send her away from her brother, rejecting her ideas without evening hearing one of them. How he kept pushing her until she couldn't even trust her own brother about her biggest mutant secret. 

But with the help of Professors Xavier and her team, she overcame her doubts about her brother and that gave her courage to return home. Leila grabbed a pair of chopsticks and cracked them apart. This must have been a sign for Pepper as the red head's calm demeanor cracked. 

“How dare he try to take the company from Tony!” She yelled, her hand coming down to slap the island. “Tony isn't dead! There is not proof, yet Stane is already trying to fully take over.” Leila narrowed her eyes, glaring down at the island and felt her hands clench around the wooden chopsticks, hearing them crack from the pressure.  
She felt her powers building in her growing anger towards Stane. 

How dare he. How dare Stone try to take what was Tony's by birth. This reason just added another stone into the ever growing pile of Stane's faults in her book. Leila felt the cracked chopsticks dig into the palm of her hand, not noticing the inky black substance building in all corners of the room. A hand coming down on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts. 

“Leila?” Pepper asked. Leila instantly dropped the bloody chopsticks onto the floor, shaking her hand to dislodge any wooden pieces. Leila gave a small smile at Pepper.

“Sorry.” Leila apologized, “My powers got a little ahead of me.” With her anger gone, the inky mess started to dissolve, leaving behind clean walls. 

“Your hand!” Pepper gasped when she caught sight of Leila's red hand. Leila glanced down and grimaced. That wasn't good. 

“The closest first aid kit is located on the bottom shelf of the restroom down the hall.” JARVIS commented. Pepper went for the first aid kit as Leila scooted off her chair to wash her hand under the sink. Her thoughts drifted back to Stane.  
He was always so supportive of Tony. Encouraging him to build better weapons, the reactor, even though it was to keep the 'save the world' people. 

But Leila could only keep track of what happened through papers, news and word of mouth and she knew that some of it wasn't true. Was Stane really supporting Tony? It was just over two months since the attack in Afganstian and yet Stane was trying to take over the family company. 

The family company. Family. As in her. Leila breath caught. Her return would come eventually, and if Tony never returned... she would take over the company. But if they found out she was a mutant, could they take it all away?  
Stane would try, she knew that but could they?  
That was something that she would ask JARVIS about. 

“Here.” Pepper said, hurrying back into the kitchen, first aid kit in hand. “Sit down.” Leila turned off the sink and sat back down in her chair, offering her splintered hand to Pepper. At least this hasn't changed. Pepper was still the mothering type.  
Leila flinched a few times as Pepper dug out a few wooden splinters and then wrapped her hand with a layer of bandages. 

“Thanks Pepper.” Leila said with a smile. Pepper stood and packed the kit.

“Be careful, maybe I won't be here next time and you'll have to get Dummy to do this.” Pepper said, turning around the walking back down the hall. Leila grinned and snagged a takeout container and another pair of chopsticks before making her way back down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at an Iron Man/Avengers story.   
> I don't own anything. 
> 
> Oh, looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


End file.
